


when they are just hands

by MistressEast



Series: After Hours at Leblanc [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is the "pet" and he doesn't talk while in character, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Coming In Pants, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Goro bosses him around for the most part, M/M, Pet Play, Rimming, Rutting, Sappy Ending, bottom!Goro, but they're in constant communication and it's all cool, slightly under-negotiated kink, top!Akira, we're out of the danger zone with this one guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressEast/pseuds/MistressEast
Summary: “This would have come in handy, especially when we were younger. You were so disobedient back then.”“I’m good now, I swear.” Akira noses at Goro’s cheek, skimming his fingertips up Goro’s bare sides, sending ticklish little sparks down Goro’s spine. “You tamed me years ago.”Narrowing his eyes, Goro catches one of Akira’s seeking hands. “Not very well, apparently.” He leans back to meet Akira’s shining gaze. “A good pet wouldn’t distract me while I’m trying to work.”Akira blinks. Then the heat in his stare shifts, melting into something low and meaningful that echoes through Goro with a slow ripple. “I’m so sorry, master—” he draws the last word out, removing his hands from Goro’s waist and folding them behind his back. “I’ll behave.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: After Hours at Leblanc [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714768
Comments: 11
Kudos: 315





	when they are just hands

**Author's Note:**

> today's pretentious porn title brought to you by this: 
> 
> What am I, if not yours?
> 
> What do I do with my hands  
> when they are just hands?
> 
> — Olivia Gatwood
> 
> it's thematically relevant, just trust me lol.
> 
> no rough stuff in this one, folks!! check the tags though bc this is still a pretty kinky work and i want to make sure everyone has fun. the boys, despite not really discussing what they're doing beforehand, definitely have fun and everything is enthusiastically consensual. i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (if you want context for this au, i suggest reading the a/ns on the other parts)

“Honey, I’m home.”

Goro bites back a smile and sets his pen aside as Akira breezes into the apartment. “You’re back awfully late,” he fires back easily, turning in the desk chair to watch Akira struggle out of his shoes and hurry over to him.

“Sorry.” Akira leans over to drop a kiss on Goro’s cheek. He smells like alcohol, but only in the lingering way that speaks of spending time in a bar, not like he’s been drinking. “You know how much Ohya talks.”

“I do. Did you have fun catching up?”

“ _Fun_ , is, well—” Goro feels Akira’s grimace against the side of his face and chuckles. “But it was fine.” Akira leans back and glances at the papers spread over the desktop. “Eventful evening?”

“Just getting ahead on some homework. Nothing pressing.”

“In that case—” Akira tugs Goro out of the chair and wraps his arms around his waist. “I’m glad you’re being a boring college student here instead of at your place,” he murmurs against Goro’s mouth.

Goro loops his arms around Akira’s neck. “I barely even go back there these days, as you well know. You shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Can’t take anything for granted with you.” Akira kisses Goro soundly and Goro lets his eyes slide shut.

Despite the fact that Goro only returns to his own apartment to retrieve items and spends nearly every night in Akira’s small LeBlanc loft, Akira is always childishly happy to see him. Normally, one would settle into a routine, but Akira’s routine never seems to omit lighting up each time Goro walks through the door, not unlike a dog. Or perhaps an especially clingy cat.

“Oh, right—” Akira detaches and rummages in his messenger bag while Goro frowns impatiently. “Lala-chan gave me a present.” He pulls out something round and dark and presents it for Goro’s inspection.

Goro raises his eyebrows. “Why on earth—” he pulls back enough to take the leather collar into his hands, “—would she give you this?”

Akira shrugs. “She said she found it with her old costumes and it reminded her of me. Unused, she promised.”

Lips pursing, Goro glances between the collar and Akira’s face. “Reminded her of you.”

“Don’t sound so suspicious.”

“Hm.” Goro trails his fingers over the thick black leather. The piece features a row of sporadic studs circling the band and a solid buckle at the back. A heavy metal ring hangs on the font, presumably for the purpose of attaching a leash. “I suppose it looks like something you’d wear in your younger days.”

“Because I’m so ancient now.” Akira plucks the collar away and eyes it. “And I don’t know. It looks more like your kind of thing.”

“How exactly?”

“Maybe I just like thinking of you in spikes and leather.”

“Well, she gave it to you, so—” Goro reclaims the collar and slides the strap out of the buckle. “The least you can do is try it on.”

Akira rolls his eyes but doesn’t resist as Goro slips the leather band around his neck, even bowing his head to let Goro fasten it behind him easier. The collar itself is clearly made for human use; the leather is double-layered to keep the metal buckle from sitting against the skin. When Akira straightens up, Goro regards him critically. Admittedly, the black leather looks good against Akira’s pale complexion, sitting just below the jut of his Adam’s apple and matching his wild hair.

“Well?” Akira prompts.

Goro loops his finger into the metal ring and tugs lightly. “She’s right. It does suit you.”

A crooked smile creeps across Akira’s face. “Really?” His hands find Goro’s waist, inching under the hem of his shirt. “So it looks good on me?”

“I didn’t say that. I said it _suits_ you.” Goro pulls a little harder, forcing Akira to sway forward. “I can’t count the number of times I wished I could put you on a leash.”

Heat flickers behind Akira’s gaze. “I had no idea.”

“This would have come in handy, especially when we were younger. You were so disobedient back then.”

“I’m good now, I swear.” Akira noses at Goro’s cheek, skimming his fingertips up Goro’s bare sides, sending ticklish little sparks down Goro’s spine. “You tamed me years ago.”

Narrowing his eyes, Goro catches one of Akira’s seeking hands. “Not very well, apparently.” He leans back to meet Akira’s shining gaze. “A good pet wouldn’t distract me while I’m trying to work.”

Akira blinks. Then the heat in his stare shifts, melting into something low and meaningful that echoes through Goro with a slow ripple. “I’m so sorry, master—” he draws the last word out, removing his hands from Goro’s waist and folding them behind his back. “I’ll behave.”

Goro hums and smooths his hand through Akira’s curls. “Good boy.” This close, Goro can feel how Akira goes still at the praise, breath nearly stopping in his lungs, and he smirks. “I’m almost done with my work, so just be patient.”

Akira nods eagerly.

“Go get one of the floor cushions,” Goro orders, releasing the collar and turning back to the desk, “and come back here.”

As Akira hurries to the basket where they keep the cushions when the chabudai is put up, Goro sinks back into the desk chair, heart beating just a little faster than normal.

When Akira returns, pillow in hand and bag discarded, Goro points to the floor beside his chair. “Sit here and be quiet until I’m done, understood?”

Another obedient nod and Akira places the cushion on the floor, settling down on his knees and placing his hands in his lap.

“Good.” Goro rewards Akira with another stroke through his hair and Akira practically purrs, pushing into the touch. Using the hand on Akira’s head, Goro guides him to lean against his leg and Akira plays along instantly, tipping his cheek to rest on Goro’s thigh.

That taken care of, Goro turns back to his notes.

The weight of Akira against him, instead of being distracting, is oddly grounding. A solid tether bleeding heat through the fabric of Goro’s slacks. When he’s not writing, Goro drops his hand and toys with Akira’s curls, threading them through his fingers absently. Akira relaxes quickly into the role, breathing soft and even. They’ve never done this sort of thing before, and Goro would never go further than what his limited knowledge emcompasses, but this is simple and safe, assuming control from someone who trusts him readily

After a few moments, Akira’s presence fades into warm background noise, allowing Goro to focus on his assignment.

When he finishes, he flips his textbook closed and slides his hand into Akira’s hair, rousing him from what seems to be some sort of light trance. Tracing his finger behind Akira’s ear, he feels his boyfriend stir against his leg, pressing closer. “Good boy.”

Akira turns big gray eyes up at him, equal parts playfulness and sincerity, and rests his chin on Goro’s thigh.

“Maybe I should have you do this every time I have homework,” Goro smiles, his other hand joining the first in petting through Akira’s hair. “There’s a lot of good research on how pets lower stress and increase productivity.”

Shifting his weight, Akira leans into Goro’s touch.

“Do you like that? Hearing about how good you are? You can nod.”

Akira nods earnestly and Goro’s smile widens.

“You were so well-behaved, I think you deserve a reward.” Goro spins the chair to face Akira properly, shifting his grip to frame Akira’s face. “Would you like that?”

Another nod, and Akira bites his lip.

“Let’s see—” Goro hums in theatrical contemplation. “What does my sweet boy want?”

Akira shuffles forward, hands against the floor, and Goro catches sight of the unmistakable bulge between his legs. He raises his eyebrows.

“So quickly?” Goro skates his socked foot forward until his big toe brushes the hard outline and Akira presses his lips together against a muffled squeak. “I can’t tell if you’re really well-trained—” he pushes harder, “—or you’re just a horny mutt.”

Akira shivers and Goro feels him tilt his hips into the contact.

“Eager, hm?” Goro flattens his foot against the strain of Akira’s erection, fitting the bulge under his arch and pressing forward until Akira can’t contain a moan, mouth falling open. “Well, if that’s what you want, go ahead.”

Cheeks darkening, Akira sends him a quizzical look.

Goro leans back, slipping his hands out of Akira’s hair, and smiles down at him. “You want to come, right?”

Still curious, Akira nods.

“Then go ahead.” Goro grinds his foot gently into Akira’s cock and Akira sucks in a breath. “Take what you need.”

Lips parted around slightly labored breathing, Akira darts his eyes from Goro’s face down to the cushion between his legs.

Smirking, Goro slides his foot down to plant right under Akira’s crotch, the front of his ankle just skimming Akira’s erection. “What’s the matter? You’ve never had a problem humping at me before.”

Akira swallows loudly, the tips of his ears going red. Stiffly, he shuffles forward until his groin is flush to Goro’s shin, his chest inches from Goro’s knee, and even through the layers of their clothes, Goro can feel the heat radiating off him. Goro presses up lightly, eliciting a low groan.

“Come on, Akira,” he purrs. “Be a good boy for me.”

With a heated glance, Akira finally grinds against Goro’s leg, a long, dragging motion up Goro’s shin, then back down toward his ankle. Akira lets out a shaky breath and braces his hands on either side of Goro’s leg, one on the floor, one on the edge of the chair. The next rut is smoother but still lingering enough for Goro to feel the hard jut of Akira’s bulge the whole way.

Goro props his elbow on the desk beside him and leans his head on his hand, watching intently as Akira repeats the motion, growing more confident with each stroke. By the time Akira is grinding against him in earnest, panting, eyes squeezed shut, Goro’s own breath is coming unevenly, his dick twitching with interest in his slacks.

“Good boy,” he murmurs. “So obedient for me.”

Akira moans shamelessly, rutting down with quick, jerky movements.

Goro clenches his free hand, heat dripping from the pool in his gut right into his hardening cock. “Are you close already?”

Not slowing, Akira nods.

“So fast,” Goro tisks. “But I guess it’s okay. This is a reward, after all.” Pressing his leg upward, Goro leans it into Akira’s rhythm, rocking slightly in time.

Akira’s pace falters for an instant, a gasp falling from his mouth, then he speeds up. His head drops to Goro’s thigh and Goro slides his fingers into Akira’s curls, fisting his hand gently but firmly.

“That’s it, Akira—that’s a good boy—”

Thrusting erratically, Akira grabs at Goro’s pant leg with both hands. Goro sucks his bottom lip into his mouth at the sight of Akira’s hips rising and falling with abandon. A stream of muffled noises escapes Akira’s throat, pitching up with each hard grind. Every hot, rough slide shoots straight to Goro’s gut, blushing up his chest until he can feel his neck burning.

“Come for me, Akira,” Goro commands breathlessly.

As though waiting for the permission, Akira’s hips stutter, erection pressing obscenely against Goro’s shin, and he moans brokenly into Goro’s thigh. Little jolts race through Akira’s body, hooking into Goro and tightening the pressure in his gut with each twitch.

When Akira relaxes, panting, Goro runs a shaking hand over his head. “Good job. You’re such a good boy, Akira.” Goro twists his ankle, intentionally rolling it against Akira’s crotch, and Akira jerks, hissing in a breath. “When was the last time you came in your pants?” Goro asks, carding through Akira’s hair as he squirms at the sensation of Goro rubbing his spent cock. “High school? Or, no—” Goro chuckles, carefully tugging Akira’s head around to catch his hazy eyes, “—the last time was our first night together, right?”

Akira’s answering blush softens the teasing smile on Goro’s face into something more genuine.

“Well, I can’t blame you for that, since it was my fault that time too.” Leaving out the fact that Goro had come in his pants embarrassingly quickly as well, of course. Before Goro can indulge any more in the memory of their first frantic, desperate sexual encounter, Akira nuzzles at the front of his slacks and Goro’s stomach muscles contract. “Ah—”

Flashing him a coy look, Akira presses his face against the tent of Goro’s erection and shuffles forward to insert himself properly between Goro’s legs.

“Insolent little pet, aren’t you?” Goro tugs lightly at Akira’s hair. “Doing whatever you want without permission.”

Akira glances up, brows angled in a theatrically pleading expression, eyes shining.

“Well, I suppose if you really want to, it’s fine.” Goro undoes his fly and his cock springs free, already leaking at the tip. Sighing in relief, Goro wraps his hand around the length and Akira follows his movements hungrily, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “How about this—if you make me come, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Akira perks up and Goro stifles a laugh at his excitement. Impatiently, Akira leans forward and licks over the tip of Goro’s cock, turning Goro’s aborted laugh into a breathy “ _Hn—_ ”

Gently nudging Goro’s hand aside, Akira grips the base of Goro’s length and sucks the head into his mouth, flicking at the slit with his tongue. Goro breathes out in a controlled stream and loosens the hand in Akira’s hair, letting it rest in his curls without grabbing. Akira sinks down a few inches and Goro watches his cock disappear between Akira’s lips. The sight, coupled with the hot, wet slide of Akira’s mouth steadily surrounding him, buzzes like electricity under his skin, leaving his fingers tingling and pooling more fire in his core.

When Akira has gone as far as he can and Goro feels his cockhead brushing the back of his throat, he retreats, pulling completely off with a _pop_ , and strokes his hand over the length to spread his saliva. Goro grits his teeth against a moan, barely resisting the urge to tilt his hips into Akira’s grip.

Akira leans back in, but this time he angles his head and mouths along Goro’s shaft, kissing and licking up to the flushed tip. He presses his thumb firmly under the head and Goro jerks, groaning. Smiling, Akira buries his nose into the sensitive crook where Goro’s pelvis meets his cock and nuzzles playfully, sliding his hand down, then up, earning a low whine from Goro.

“I trained you pretty well,” Goro observes, petting through Akira’s hair in reward.

If Akira actually had a tail, he’d be wagging it.

Playfulness replaced with determination, Akira takes Goro back in his mouth, working his tongue sinuously against the underside. Each fluttering motion sends sparks up Goro’s spine, until his heart is throbbing in anticipation and his head is swimming with arousal. Akira braces his hands on Goro’s thighs and pulls back until he’s just kissing the tip, then fills his mouth again, lips stretching to accommodate each inch. Heat screws directly into Goro’s gut, surging with each bob of Akira’s head, and each little noise that falls from Goro’s mouth seems to spur Akira on, increasing his speed until Goro’s toes are curling against the floor.

A wave of pleasure swirls inside him, cresting higher each time, and Goro slides his hand out of Akira’s hair, down his neck, to hook his thumb into the back of the collar. He doesn’t yank on it, but the effect is as immediate as if he had; Akira moans obscenely, and the sound vibrates through Goro’s cock. Goro’s head drops back, his chest trembling as the heat crashing through him peaks abruptly, leaving him helpless to keep from coming in Akira’s mouth.

Distantly, he feels Akira grab his twitching hips and bear down, swallowing around his cock.

Goro rides out the flood of heat, breathing hard, and when the tide recedes, he blinks the dots out of his vision and looks down to see Akira lapping cheerfully at his flagging length, cleaning up the last drops of cum. “Good boy,” Goro rasps, sweeping his thumb up to stroke over Akira’s nape.

Catching his eyes, Akira rises up on his knees and bumps his nose against the underside of Goro’s jaw like a big cat.

“I can’t tell what animal you’re supposed to be,” Goro scolds without reproach. He allows Akira to rub against him for a moment, enjoying the fading glow of his climax, before tugging gently on the collar to make Akira move back. “Undress and get on the bed.”

Akira hurries to comply, stumbling to his feet, yanking his shirt haphazardly over his head.

Goro takes a little more time, rolling his neck and stretching before rising and shedding his clothes. He flicks the desk light off, leaving only the bedside lamp to illuminate the room, and gathers his and Akira’s clothes in a perfunctory pile. By the time he’s done, Akira is kneeling on the bed, watching him avidly.

“You really are suited for this.” Goro scans his boyfriend’s nude form, appreciating the lewd contrast of the collar against the pale expanse of his skin. Akira’s cock is already hardening again, hanging heavy and blushing between his legs. Goro could swear it twitches as he approaches, as though reacting to his proximity. “Do you like being my pet, Akira?” Goro asks, taking Akira’s face in both hands. “Do you like being good for me?”

Akira nods, melting into the touch.

Goro occasionally jokes that Akira is whipped and Akira always agrees readily, but the truth is that Akira just knows when to assume control and when to back off. Goro is self-aware enough to know that, in most situations regarding him, _backing off_ is the correct option. Akira is comfortable letting Goro take the lead and quick to pick it up when Goro offers it. That’s why their relationship works as well as it does, despite all of Akira’s friends’ doubts. So while Akira cedes control willingly, Goro usually isn’t interested in dominating their interactions completely, and the result is more push-and-pull than anything. This puppylike eagerness to be ordered around is something Goro hasn’t seen before but he’s surprised at how much he’s _not_ surprised.

Akira loves to please. He loves to make people happy. It makes him feel less guilty about taking up space. It’s much better these days, of course, and Goro doesn’t use it against him like he did when they were kids, but it doesn’t take a great deal of detective work to connect the dots.

Expression softening, Goro leans down and bumps his nose against Akira’s. “You’re always so sweet, Akira,” he murmurs. “My good boy.”

Akira pushes into the contact, wrapping his arms around Goro’s waist, and Goro sighs at the hot press of bare skin. When Akira tilts his head insistently, Goro acquiesces and drops a hard kiss on his mouth, letting Akira lick at the seam of his lips, before moving back.

“Alright, we made a deal, didn’t we?” Ruffling Akira’s hair, Goro crawls onto the bed and reaches for the bedside drawer, but before he can grab the bottle inside, two firm hands on his thighs jerk him backward. “What—” shooting an incredulous look over his shoulder, he meets Akira’s impish smile, just before another tug pulls him off balance and his chest hits the mattress, ass in the air. “Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing?” he asks, struggling to get his arms back underneath himself.

A sharp bite to the swell of his ass makes him freeze and Goro looks back again just as Akira licks over the sting and flashes him wide, imploring eyes.

“Naughty pet,” Goro huffs, pushing up on his elbows. “What do you want?”

With a mischievous glance, Akira shuffles forward, between Goro’s legs, and Goro flinches at the sensation of a tongue darting against his hole.

“ _Fuck—_ ”

Akira rests his chin on the small of Goro’s back, meeting his eyes pleadingly.

Stomach flipping, Goro shakes his hair out of his face. “Does my sweet boy want to eat me out?”

Akira’s gaze darkens and he hooks his arms around Goro’s hips from underneath, angling his pelvis even higher.

“Fine,” Goro relents with a dramatic eye roll. “I suppose if you _really_ want to—”

Akira instantly licks a broad, wet stripe over his entrance and Goro cuts off on a squeak. Breath hot against Goro’s skin, Akira circles his tongue around the twitching muscle before licking again, humming low in his chest with satisfaction. Goro curls his fingers into the duvet, dropping his cheek against the mattress, and breathes out heavily. Face burning, it’s all he can do not to kick Akira away in embarrassment. They don’t do this often. Of all the other obscene, debaucherous things they get up to, this seems the most transgressive somehow. The most intimate. But Akira is lapping away like he’s been given a delicious treat, eyes lidded in concentration, and Goro can’t deny the tendrils of pleasure that unfurl in his gut with each motion.

When Akira seals his lips around Goro’s entrance in a searing circle and spears the tip of his tongue just past the rim, Goro jolts, one foot popping off the bed. “Oh, god—”

Akira worms his tongue deeper, his fingers kneading at Goro’s ass, digging into the muscle.

More heat creeps up Goro’s chest and he’s sure he must be bright red at this point. “Eager little mutt—” he gasps. “Insatiable—”

Akira presses closer, and Goro clenches around the wet tongue twisting inside him. It’s not quite long enough to reach his prostate, but every almost-brush snaps like an electrical spark until Goro’s thighs are trembling and he’s muffling his moans in the duvet. A thin stream of saliva traces a ticklish path down the inside of his leg and the whole thing is so filthy Goro can feel his cock aching from arousal.

Finally, with a last hard lick against his walls, Akira pulls back, withdrawing his arms, and Goro sinks against the sheets, shaking and fighting the urge to rut into the mattress. He barely has a second to gather himself before Akira is licking at his back, nibbling along the knobs of his spine, all the way up to his shoulders, and Goro spreads his legs as best he can to make room as Akira moves deliberately over him. Burying his face in the crook of Goro’s neck, Akira rubs the hard line of his cock over Goro’s spit-slick entrance and Goro shudders.

“Do—do you think that was enough?” Goro asks, leaning his head against Akira’s and tilting his hips up so Akira knows what he means.

Akira grazes his teeth over Goro’s ear and reaches for the bedside table. After some rummaging, he produces the bottle of lube and sits back enough to squirt some into his hand, answering Goro’s question.

Goro watches him hazily over his shoulder. “Mind the claws, sweetheart.”

Shooting him a heated look, Akira thrusts one finger inside without preamble and Goro’s muscles tense. Akira’s tongue definitely loosened him up though, and the warmth humming though his body keeps him lax as Akira quickly adds two more fingers, spreading the lube inside and stretching his rim even more. Akira twists his wrist, tapping Goro’s sweet spot, and Goro bites his lip as renewed pleasure drips through him.

When Akira removes his fingers, Goro feels himself flutter around nothing. The cool air of the attic against his slick entrance sends goosebumps up his spine, but Akira plasters himself along his back almost instantly, nuzzling into his hair.

Laughing breathlessly, Goro pushes himself up on his hands and angles his head into the affection, grinding back against Akira’s cock. “Come on, boy. You want to fuck your master, right?”

Akira nips at Goro’s shoulder, and, finally, Goro feels the blunt head of his dick prod his entrance. Bracing two hands on Goro’s hips, Akira shoves forward and Goro gasps as he slips inside. The slide is wet and easy and Goro moans low in his chest, head falling forward. Akira doesn’t stop until he’s completely seated and Goro shivers at the sensation of his walls parting to make room. His fingers curl convulsively into the duvet beneath him, the slow, steady drag against his prostate pooling more heat in his core.

By the time Akira is fully sheathed, Goro is panting, fighting not to rock back against the fullness, and Akira skates one hand underneath him to press against his stomach.

The moan that escapes Goro’s throat is truly embarrassing but he’s helpless to keep it in. Akira seems to like it, since he presses harder and his hips jerk, shifting his cock inside Goro and eliciting another pitchy whine.

“Don’t—don’t tease, Akira—” Goro clenches intentionally around Akira’s length. “That’s very naughty.”

Akira licks the nape of Goro’s neck and huffs noisily in Goro’s ear.

“Don’t get an attitude with me or I’ll change my mind.”

Akira grumbles low in his chest and Goro suppresses a snicker that fizzles as Akira quickly pulls out and slams forward again before Goro can even process that he’s empty.

“ _Fuck—!_ ”

Detaching from his back, Akira grabs him by the hips and thrusts again, using his grip to drag Goro against him, holding him there so that Goro can feel every inch of Akira’s cock filling him up. Goro gapes wordlessly, eyelids fluttering. Akira rocks out, then back in, gaining speed with each stroke until his pelvis is slapping loudly against Goro’s ass.

On a particularly vigorous jolt, Goro arms give out and he pitches forward onto the mattress, whimpering. Akira doesn’t falter, following him down and planting one hand beside his head to brace himself over Goro’s sloped back. In this position, Akira is practically mounting him. How fitting, Goro’s scattered brain supplies, before a harsh scrape against his prostate fuzzes his thoughts into molten static.

Akira is panting above him, each breath rasping deep in his lungs. Pulse pounding in his ears, Goro untangles one hand from the duvet and wraps it around Akira’s wrist, holding on as Akira’s pace chases even faster, reaching a desperate frenzy. The hot, rigid length filling his ass over and over again blurs into a steady, burning stream of sensation, pleasure rocketing through him with each pump, rippling through his limbs.

He lets Akira use his body, every thrust punching a pitiful noise out of his chest, heat surging through his muscles until he’s nearly incoherent with it, drooling against the duvet.

Akira makes a low, wounded sound, and then there are hands hooked under his shoulders, pulling him up against Akira’s scorching chest. Practically upright on his knees, gravity drops him completely onto Akira’s cock and Goro keens, head rolling back on Akira’s shoulder. Akira mouths at his neck, rolling his hips back, then forward to resume his rhythm. At this angle, his strokes are shorter, each one grinding against Goro’s prostate, and Goro grits his teeth around a desperate whine.

With one trembling arm, Goro reaches back, behind Akira’s head, and curls his fingers into the collar. Akira’s frenzied panting stutters. One grasping hand snakes down Goro’s torso to wrap around Goro’s flushed, leaking cock. The contact shoots into Goro’s core instantly, leaving him gasping, rocking in time with Akira’s thrusts, fucking into the circle of Akira’s hand.

He tightens his grip on the collar, just enough to pull the band taught against Akira’s throat. Akira responds by stroking Goro’s length, quick and rough, matching his own pace.

“Good—” Goro chokes out. “That’s a good boy, Akira—”

Akira whines in his ear, losing his even pattern as his thrusts become sloppy, recklessly slamming in and out of Goro’s body.

“Such a sweet boy for me—” Goro tugs on the collar, writhing with the sharp spikes of pleasure spearing through him. “Come on—come on, boy—come inside me—”

Again, as though waiting for the permission, Akira goes rigid against him, burying himself completely inside, muscles quivering. A hot, distinctive rush spreads inexorably from the tip of his cock, and Goro shudders, thrusting into the tight circle of Akira’s hand as Akira’s cum seeps into his ass. Fortunately, Akira doesn’t freeze completely; even as he climaxes, he strokes furiously along Goro’s length, hips rutting back and forth to rub Goro’s sweet spot, as as soon as Goro feels Akira’s release start dripping down his legs, the heat climbing through him overflows in a blinding flash.

Spasming against Akira, Goro grabs desperately at the arm braced around his waist, hanging on as he rides out the dizzying wave of pleasure, vision blurred, mouth hanging open.

When the peak ebbs, leaving his limbs twitching and his chest heaving, Goro blearily catalogues the hand cupped around his cock, milking the last spurts of his orgasm into Akira’s palm.

Gingerly, the arm around his middle eases him down onto the mattress, and Goro moans softly as Akira slides out, leaving him feeling unpleasantly empty. Glancing over his shoulder, a tired thrill runs through him at the sight of Akira lapping languidly at the cum gathered in his hand. Eyes closed, Akira trails his tongue over each of his fingers in turn, ensuring he doesn’t miss a single drop.

Twisting sluggishly onto his side, Goro reaches up and cards his numb fingers through Akira’s sweat-damp hair. “Good boy,” he murmurs.

Blinking his eyes open, Akira catches Goro’s hand and presses a kiss to his palm, then his wrist, moving down Goro’s arm with tongue and teeth until he’s leaning over to nip at Goro’s jaw.

Goro laughs breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Akira’s neck to pull him down on top of him. “I think I like you better this way—” he noses at Akira’s temple. “My sweet little pet.”

Akira burrows against him, tucking his face into the space between Goro’s neck and shoulder.

“But—” Goro scratches his nails over Akira’s scalp, basking in his warmth and the calming, post-climax fog. “I might miss my boyfriend’s sentimental babble sometimes.”

“Rude,” Akira croaks.

“Oh, you’re back.”

With exaggerated effort, Akira pushes himself onto his elbows, hovering over Goro and twinkling his stormy gray eyes down at him. “You’re so much nicer to me when I’m wearing the collar.”

Goro traces his index finger over the buckle sitting against Akira’s neck. “I made you hump my leg like a dog.”

“But I liked it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Goro surrenders to the deep, lingering kiss Akira presses to his mouth, parting his lips and swallowing the bitter aftertaste of his own cum. When Akira leans back and lowers himself stiffly onto the mattress beside him, Goro rolls to face him. “Did you really like this?” he asks, tapping the collar.

“I did.”

“Should we do more of it?”

“If you want to.” Akira’s eyes scan Goro’s face searchingly. “Did _you_ like it?”

Goro lets his lips quirk up in a smile. “I did.” He moves his hand up, from the collar to Akira’s cheek, sweeping his thumb over Akira’s cheekbone. “You’re always so good to me, Akira.”

“I am your devoted dog, Goro.”

“I mean other than that.” Goro hooks one ankle around Akira’s leg. The motion seeps more spend out of his hole but he ignores it, focusing on Akira’s intense gaze. “I don’t say it enough, but I’m lucky to have you. You don’t have to cater to me or...or be my pet to earn my affection.”

Akira swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing above the dark band of the collar. “I know that.”

“Good. Don’t forget it.”

“I won’t.” Akira places his hand over Goro’s on his face. The dampness in his eyes catches the golden lamplight. “I won’t. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Goro closes the few inches of distance between them and kisses Akira, slowly and meaningfully.

Akira responds almost hesitantly at first, before sinking into it with a low, throaty sound.

When Goro finds himself on his back again with Akira pushing him into the mattress, he swats at Akira’s shoulder. “No! Bad dog! That’s all you get!”

Grinning shamelessly, Akira retreats and sits up on his knees. He stretches his arms over his head and Goro watches appreciatively, enjoying the last wisps of his orgasm drifting through him.

“Come on.” Akira slides off the bed and offers his hand. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Goro accepts his hand and stands on shaky legs. “Giving me orders now?”

Akira fingers the loop on the front of his collar thoughtfully. “You know, this would definitely fit you too.”

Goro blinks. Then a slow smirk curls across his face. “You wouldn’t be able to handle a pet like me.”

Sliding him a coy look, Akira tugs him closer by the hand. “Is that a bet?”

“It’s a promise.”

Akira smiles. “We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for your sweet words and support of this series!! it really means the world to me. lmk what you think and if you have questions or just wanna hang out, head to my [tumblr](https://mistresseast.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressEast)!
> 
> and, just a bit of self-promotion, but i actually have an ongoing shuake WIP, so if you like my writing style and don't mind high fantasy aus, check out [gleaming darkness, luminous night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040328/chapters/50046281). new chapter should be coming very soon!


End file.
